


Sempre Sincero

by Argonath



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Confessions, Embarrassed Steve Rogers, First Kiss, Fluff, Get Together, M/M, Naughty Drawings, Truth Spells
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argonath/pseuds/Argonath
Summary: “È un incantesimo della verità,” ammise Clint. “Ti costringe a dire la verità ogni volta che ti viene chiesto qualcosa, finché non finisce l'effetto.”





	Sempre Sincero

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Always Honest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165461) by [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret). 



> Ciao a tutti!
> 
> Questa è la traduzione di una storia di FestiveFerret, che è stata così gentile da darmi il permesso di pubblicare in italiano; spero vi piaccia! Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, se notate degli errori, se avete qualche critica o se voleste che ne traducessi altre :)
> 
> Buona lettura!

“A cosa servono?” chiese Bruce, ispezionando boccette e amuleti.

Clint fece spallucce. “Tutti a cose diverse, a quanto pare. Aspetta, c’è un foglio da qualche parte.”

Tony li osservò da oltre il suo tablet mentre frugavano nella scatola mandata da Dr. Strange. Non gli piaceva la magia, lo innervosiva. Nat prese un amuleto e lo sollevò controluce, girandolo davanti e dietro. Era bello che Strange li aiutasse ma, seriamente, non poteva limitarsi alla sola scienza?

La porta della sala comune si aprì ed entrò Steve, una tazza di quello che quasi sicuramente era tè in una mano e il suo blocco da disegno con la copertina nero opaca nell’altra. Con tutte le probabilità veniva direttamente dal tetto; ultimamente pareva che passasse là sopra la maggior parte del suo tempo libero, disegnando il profilo della città, arricchendolo con dettagli della New York del 1940.

I suoi occhi puntarono subito la scatola. “Oh, finalmente siete andati a prendere le cose di Strange?”

“Certo,” rispose Clint senza nemmeno alzare lo sguardo. “Tieni, guarda questo.” E si girò lanciandogli una fiala di vetro; la sua espressione passò dall’eccitazione all’orrore nel momento in cui si rese conto che l’altro aveva le mani occupate. “Merda.”

“Ah, Clint!” Steve appoggiò il blocco sul tavolo allontanandolo dalla traiettoria della boccetta e cercò di afferrarla al volo con una mano. Ma anche con i suoi riflessi di super-soldato non poté evitare che il tappo volasse via: la fiala si rovesciò, riversando il liquido rosa sul suo palmo. Impallidì. “Che cos’è?!”

Tony sentì il cuore stringersi dalla paura mentre fissava la mano dell’altro, quasi aspettandosi che prendesse fuoco, che cadesse o qualcosa di altrettanto orribile.

“Merda, merda, merda.” Clint finalmente riuscì a trovare il foglietto, mentre Steve posò la tazza sul tavolo e richiuse la fiala. Metà del contenuto ormai era andato e aveva tutta la mano macchiata di rosa, ma comunque non sembrava avere altri effetti. Gli occhi di Clint scrutarono la pagina. “Ah. Oh-oh.”

“Cosa vorrebbe dire ‘oh-oh’, Barton?” chiese Tony appoggiando il tablet e facendo il giro del divano per raggiungere gli altri. Allungò la mano verso la lista ma l’altro se la strinse al petto.

“Ehm, è… be’…”

“Sputa il rospo,” disse, cercando di nuovo di afferrarla.

“Steve, stai bene?” chiese Bruce.

“Ho paura,” rispose immediatamente per poi accigliarsi e spalancare gli occhi. Tutti si girarono verso di lui. “Non… non è quello che volevo dire.”

“Cosa volevi dire?” lo guardò Nat con circospezione.

“Volevo mentire e dirvi che sto bene.” Le parole uscirono senza esitazione dalla sua bocca, ma lui sembrava sempre più spaventato. “ _Clint_.”

“È un incantesimo della verità,” ammise. “Ti costringe a dire la verità ogni volta che ti viene chiesto qualcosa, fino alla fine dell’effetto.”

Le mani di Steve si strinsero a pugno, tanto da far sbiancare le nocche. “E quando sarebbe?”

“Io… non lo so, non c’è scritto. Però se n’è versato solo metà, quindi forse non ci vorrà molto.”

“Questo genere di cose non si dovrebbe bere, normalmente?” chiese Natasha.

Clint scrollò le spalle. “Dovrebbero esserci utili negli interrogatori. Credo che Strange abbia pensato che sarebbe stato più facile versare una fiala addosso a qualcuno piuttosto che fargliela bere.”

“E aveva ragione,” aggiunse Steve, abbattuto.

“Quindi non puoi mentire?” domandò Bruce, guardandolo con genuino interesse scientifico. “Come ti chiami?”

“No, non posso,” rispose irrigidendosi. “S-Steven Grant Rogers.” Le parole uscirono come un sibilo soffocato. “Ho provato a non dirlo, ma ho dovuto.”

“Sai chi ha mangiato gli avanzi del mio pollo, la settimana scorsa?” chiese Tony.

Steve gli lanciò un’occhiataccia, poi sospirò. “Sì.”

“Chi è stato?”

“Natasha.”

“Oh...” Tutti si voltarono verso di lei che si limitò a fare spallucce, imperturbabile.

“Potreste smetterla di farmi domande?” implorò Steve.

Tony vedeva che era agitato, sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi. _Ho paura_ , aveva ammesso, e la colpa gli strinse lo stomaco. “Scusami, è stato un colpo basso.”

I suoi occhi rimasero fissi sul pavimento. “Non mi piace, è come se qualcosa comandasse la mia lingua.”

“Forse puoi mentire scrivendo,” suggerì Nat, allungando la mano verso il blocco posato sul tavolo mentre con l’altra prendeva una penna.

“No!” Steve si gettò in avanti.

Nat si ritrasse mentre Clint chiese con noncuranza “Perché no?” Immediatamente si tappò la bocca con una mano realizzando che cosa avesse fatto, ma ormai era troppo tardi. Bruce oltrepassò il tavolo di corsa per arrivare da Steve e trovare un modo – un qualunque modo – per impedirgli di dire qualsiasi cosa fosse che gli aveva mandato a fuoco le orecchie dall’imbarazzo; non era niente che li riguardasse. Ma non riuscì ad arrivare in tempo e gli altri erano persino troppo lontani per provarci.

“Perché è pieno di nudi di Tony,” sbottò Steve, inorridito. Ci fu un attimo di silenzio poi prese il blocco, girò sui tacchi e marciò fuori dalla cucina senza dire una parola.

Lentamente, coordinati come il meccanismo di un orologio, Clint, Nat e Bruce si girarono a bocca aperta verso Tony.

“Be’, ormai è successo,” disse lui, sperando che la testa non gli esplodesse. “JARVIS, se Clint apre bocca un’altra volta prima che tutta questa situazione sia risolta, fai partire della musica a volume _estremamente_ alto finché non la richiude.”

“Con piacere, signore.”

L’arciere tirò un’occhiataccia al soffitto. “Ehi!” Nella stanza esplose una canzone degli AC/DC finché lui non sigillò nuovamente le labbra.

Tony gli sorrise. “Perfetto.” Si alzò e uscì, diretto verso gli ascensori. Steve probabilmente si era ritirato al sicuro nel suo appartamento. Sembrava che la cosa migliore da fare fosse lasciarlo stare finché non avessero trovato un modo per annullare l’effetto dell’incantesimo, ma allo stesso tempo non voleva che rimanesse lassù a crogiolarsi più del dovuto. E poi… probabilmente era ora che anche Tony ammettesse un paio di cose a sé stesso.

La porta dell’appartamento era chiusa a chiave. Cercò di forzarla, poi bussò ma non rispose nessuno. Vi appoggiò contro la schiena e si lasciò scivolare fino a terra, chiedendosi se avesse dovuto aspettare che Steve uscisse o se fosse meglio lasciarlo in pace. Magari sarebbe potuto rimanere a fare la guardia così che nessuno si approfittasse dello stato in cui si trovava. Il suo sguardo cadde su una macchia di luce che danzava sotto la soglia, appoggiò l’orecchio contro la superficie e sentì dei movimenti dall’altra parte.

“Sei seduto contro la porta?”

Ci fu un attimo di pausa, poi Steve rispose con un piccolo sospiro. “Sì.”

Tony scosse la testa, realizzando solo in quel momento di aver fatto esattamente quello che si era ripromesso di evitare. “Cazzo, scusami. Farò del mio meglio per non farti domande, neanche retoriche.” E si frenò dall’aggiungere _Ok?_ alla fine. Per un momento il pavimento vibrò con un rombo e poi si fermò; la musica era stata spenta di nuovo. Tony sorrise tra sé e sé, era quello che Clint si meritava.

“Grazie.” Sembrava stare da schifo, come il cucciolo che vedeva il Grinch uscire dalla porta con tutti i regali e l’arrosto.

“Steve, mi dispiace tanto. Clint non voleva chiedertelo, gli è scappato. Se può consolarti ho ideato un piano perfetto per fermarlo se dovesse riprovarci. Magari potremmo lasciarlo anche dopo che gli effetti dell’incantesimo saranno passati.”

“Grazie.” Ci furono altri movimenti. “Non voglio parlare di questo mentre sono sotto l’incantesimo,” disse con prudenza.

“Assolutamente, mi sembra giusto. In realtà io… non sono venuto qui tanto per parlare _con_ te quanto più per parlare _a_ te. Perché so che non intendevi dirlo, ma ora lo so e…”

Ci fu un lieve tonfo dall’altra parte della porta e si immaginò Steve mentre prendeva a testate la porta. “Non devi dire nulla. Possiamo dimenticare tutto, per favore?”

Tony cominciò a giocherellare con un filo scucito dei jeans. “Senti; forse hai un blocco per ognuno di noi ed è capitato per caso che fosse il mio, forse ti piacciono davvero gli studi anatomici o forse fai solo tanto, tanto schifo a disegnare i vestiti. Ma in ogni caso è stato imbarazzante per te, quindi devo compensare; sai, per ristabilire l’equilibrio o qualcosa del genere. Perché davvero non voglio che tu domani abbia paura di guardarmi negli occhi.”

“Tony-”

“No, non dire nulla. Parlo io.” Inarcò la schiena facendola schioccare e distese le gambe di fronte a sé. “Ok, ti ricor-” Interruppe la domanda a metà prima di finirla; non fare domande era più difficile di quel che avesse creduto. “Ti ricorderai” provò invece “quella volta che siamo stati invitati a quel galà di beneficienza a Milano ma Pepper aveva preso il jet e noi abbiamo dovuto volare con Loser Air.”

Ci fu un rumore dall’altra parte della porta a metà tra un sospiro esasperato e una risata. “Intendi quella volta che abbiamo dovuto prendere un aereo di linea come la maggior parte delle persone? Sì, mi ricordo.” C’era un sorriso nella voce di Steve. “È stato quando avevamo avuto problemi con i biglietti, vero?”

“Già… proprio quello. Avevamo pianificato di andarci tutti insieme e mi ero assicurato che avessimo tutti i posti vicini perché, be’, ovviamente doveva essere così. Poi era venuto fuori che anche Hill doveva andare ma il volo era al completo quindi tu le avevi ceduto il biglietto, da santo quale sei, e ti eri offerto di prendere il volo notturno.”

Tony prese un bel respiro e continuò. “Perciò improvvisamente mi ritrovavo davanti ad un volo di otto ore affianco a Hill anziché a te – e lei è in gamba, mi piace, ma non è _te_ ; mentre tu ti ritrovavi davanti ad un volo di otto ore da solo. Perciò ovviamente la soluzione migliore era cambiare il mio biglietto così che io e te potessimo viaggiare insieme.”

“Mi avevi detto di essere stato lasciato a terra,” disse Steve con un pizzico di accusa nel tono.

“Già, ho mentito. E non avevo nemmeno capito perché all’epoca, ma non è neanche la parte peggiore. Non volevano cambiare il mio biglietto, l’altro volo era tutto pieno e a meno che qualcuno non avesse fatto scambio con me, ero fregato. Così ho provato a comprare la compagnia aerea.”

“Tony…”

“Ma non era in vendita, i proprietari non volevano cedere, perciò ho hackerato il loro sistema di prenotazioni.”

“Tony!”

“Aspetta, aspetta! Allora: avevo trovato chi erano i passeggeri sul tuo volo e avevo chiesto a JARVIS di sviluppare un algoritmo per capire chi avrebbe potuto fare a cambio con me. Ci sono voluti tre giorni ma alla fine ho trovato qualcuno che avrebbe accettato per un piccolo… incentivo. Almeno riuscirà a mandare i figli all’università, che è sempre una cosa buona. Oh, e arrivati all’aeroporto ho trovato la signora che aveva il posto accanto al tuo e ho pagato anche lei per fare scambio. E… già, ecco perché ci siamo seduti vicini sul volo per Milano.”

“Oddio.”

“Non è neppure la parte più imbarazzante.” Tony si sfregò le mani sulle cosce. “Il giorno dopo essere tornati, io e Rhodey eravamo a fare un giro in centro e gli ho raccontato tutto come se fosse una storia divertente, non so, e lui mi ha detto ‘Wow, hai proprio perso la testa per Steve.’ Così: diretto, onesto.”

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio dall’altra parte, poi Steve chiese quasi col fiato corto: “È questa la parte imbarazzante?”

“No, è questa: ero rimasto talmente colpito da quello che mi aveva detto – perché, seriamente, non ci avevo mai pensato prima, ma cazzo se aveva ragione – che ho preso in pieno un palo. Un lampione. Ci sono finito contro come un personaggio dei cartoni animati; c’erano paparazzi dappertutto e la notizia è finita praticamente ovunque. “Tony Stark Va Contro Un Lampione.”

“Oddio, l’avevo visto quell’articolo,” disse Steve.

“Be’, per fortuna non avevano idea del _perché_ fossi finito contro ad un palo ma… ora tu lo sai.”

“Tony… è successo cinque mesi fa.”

“Già, non sapevo se fosse il caso di dirtelo o meno. È stato un colpo anche per me rendermene conto dato che… non mi capita spesso. O mai, a dire la verità. Perciò mi ci è voluto un po’ per abituarmi e mi ha anche dato il tempo di capire se avrei dovuto fare qualcosa, quindi… ecco qua.”

La stanza rimase calma e silenziosa per molto tempo e Tony si chiese se non si fosse spinto troppo oltre e se fosse il caso di andarsene. Ma poi sentì un rumore sordo e qualcosa gli premette contro la gamba. Guardò in basso e vide l’angolo del blocco di Steve che cercava di passare sotto alla porta. Esitò, non sicuro che fosse offerto proprio a lui ma poi il quadernino si mosse ancora, spinto con decisione, finché si ritrovò per più di metà sul pavimento del corridoio. “Davvero?”

“Sì...”

Tony sollevò il blocco con cura e girò la copertina. Una pagina era stata staccata e messa lì davanti. C’era scritto ‘Steven Grant Rogers’ per tutto il foglio e alla fine ‘Non posso mentire nemmeno su carta’ con una faccina triste disegnata accanto. Evidentemente aveva provato a convincere il blocco che il suo nome non fosse Steve Rogers. Tony sorrise al pezzo di carta, chiedendosi quale nome avesse cercato di scrivere. Poi posò il foglio affianco a sé e cominciò a sfogliare le pagine.

Il primo disegno era una vista di Central Park e, per quanto gli piacesse, non poté fare a meno di girare la pagina velocemente, con il cuore che gli batteva nel petto mentre si chiedeva che cosa avrebbe trovato. Dopo qualche altro paesaggio cominciò la sezione degli Avengers: Nat, Clint, Bruce e Thor che ridevano tutti insieme, Fury e Hill che tenevano un discorso alla sommità di un tavolo.

Dopo, i disegni cominciarono a cambiare; c’era una mano che gli sembrava famigliare, abbozzata più e più volte su tutto il foglio. E poi, per la prima volta, poté dire senza dubbio di essere stato disegnato con un occhio diverso rispetto a come erano stati ritratti suoi compagni. Si vedevano la sua nuca e la sua schiena che scomparivano in un groviglio di linee attorno alla vita, una mano che ciondolava appena sopra il bordo della pagina e l’altra posata su un fianco. C’era qualcosa nel modo in cui la sua testa era inclinata che gli fece pensare che Steve l’avesse ritratto in un momento in cui era perso nei suoi pensieri, forse nel laboratorio.

Non riusciva a dire con esattezza cosa ci fosse di diverso rispetto agli altri disegni; forse l’attenzione riservata ad ogni linea dei suoi capelli, forse l’adorazione con cui la curva della sua schiena era stata tracciata, forse le linee forti e decise delle sue mani, come se Steve le avesse disegnate talmente tante volte che avrebbe potuto rifarle anche nel sonno. E ce n’erano abbastanza nelle pagine precedenti da fargli pensare che probabilmente era così.

Girò la pagina; i disegni continuarono e man mano diventarono sempre più… spinti. In uno si vedevano le spalle, il collo e la base del suo mento, mentre era senza maglietta. In un altro era disegnato il suo petto, col reattore incluso in modo sorprendentemente dettagliato. E poi…

“Wow.”

Steve doveva aver usato la sua fantasia per tutto ciò che stava sotto la cintura perché Tony era più che sicuro che non l’avesse mai visto nudo. Ma comunque aveva un’immaginazione piuttosto vivida. Il Tony del disegno era disteso sul divano in una posa in cui l’altro lo aveva visto molte volte, solo non così svestito. Era completamente nudo, eccetto per una coperta aggrovigliata attorno ad una gamba che poi si riversava sul pavimento. Un braccio era piegato all’indietro oltre il poggiatesta e l’altro pendeva di lato, le nocche che sfioravano il tappeto. I suoi occhi erano chiusi dolcemente, la sua bocca leggermente aperta ed era… bellissimo. Non c’erano altre parole per descriverlo. Per quanto fosse strano vedersi in quel modo, non poteva negare il profondo affetto che traspariva dal disegno.

Girò la pagina e ne trovò altri; in alcuni indossava i vestiti, in altri no, ma ognuno aveva la stessa intensità, la stessa venerazione. I disegni dei laghi con le paperelle e dei loro compagni si ridussero e poi scomparvero fino a quando, pagina dopo pagina, non rimase nient’altro che Tony. I suoi occhi, le sue mani, le sue gambe, la sua schiena. Tony addormentato a faccia in giù sul tavolo del laboratorio. Tony seduto su uno sgabello durante la colazione che guardava qualcosa fuori dalla pagina. Tony, Tony, Tony.

Tony che sorrideva all’artista, disteso in un mare di lenzuola stropicciate con uno sguardo felice e adorante. Steve voleva davvero vederlo in quel modo? Voleva svegliarsi la mattina e scorgere quel viso?

Ma non poteva chiederglielo; aveva fatto una promessa e voleva mantenerla.

“Sono incredibili Steve, davvero. Sei un artista straordinario. Mi dimentico sempre di quanto tu sia bravo quando sono troppo occupato a finire contro ai pali.”

“Grazie.” La sua voce era tranquilla, esitante.

“Vorrei chiederti… be’, un miliardo di cose, ma non lo farò. Mi offrirò come modello: sarei più che contento di aiutarti perché, cazzo, sono davvero incredibili. Però ho una piccola cicatrice sul fianco. E proprio qui sulla coscia ho una voglia. Hai tralasciato un paio di cose.” Fece scorrere lo sguardo sulla pagina, immaginando la matita che si curvava sul suo fianco, pensando a come sarebbe stato vedere Steve mettere tutto quanto su carta.

Dall’altra parte della porta ci fu un sussulto.

Tony girò il blocco in modo che l’immagine di lui a letto felice e soddisfatto fosse la prima e lo fece scorrere di nuovo sotto la porta. “Mi piacerebbe avere la possibilità di guardarti così. Se vuoi.”

Ci fu un altro rumore e poi sentì la serratura scattare. Balzò in piedi, afferrò la maniglia e spalancò la porta tirandola verso di sé. Evidentemente Steve doveva essere riuscito ad arrivare alla maniglia senza alzarsi perché era ancora seduto con la schiena appoggiata contro alla porta e cadde all’indietro con uno sguardo sorpreso, finendo disteso sul pavimento con gli occhi spalancati.

“Oh cazzo, tutto bene?” domandò, inginocchiandosi vicino alla sua testa.

L’altro si accigliò. “Mi fa male,” rispose e poi alzò gli occhi al cielo. Tony era sicuro che avesse cercato disperatamente di dire “Sto bene.”

“Ops, scusa. Immagino di essere stato troppo impaziente di vederti.”

Steve inarcò un sopracciglio, si portò una mano sulla nuca e la sua espressione si fece tesa per un momento, ma comunque rimase sul pavimento. “Ho paura di dire qualsiasi cosa,” ammise lasciando cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi. Sembrava sconfitto, ma c’erano anche tensione ed anticipazione che percorrevano il suo corpo; non lo stava guardando negli occhi.

“Lo capisco,” disse Tony dolcemente. Allungò una mano e gli scostò i capelli dagli occhi; l’altro sbatté le palpebre lentamente e un sorriso gentile gli si formò in viso. “Posso… vorrei chiederti solo una cosa, se per te va bene.”

Steve annuì lentamente, irrigidendosi ancora.

“Ti andrebbe bene – ti piacerebbe – se ora ti baciassi? Perché a me piacerebbe tanto.”

La tensione evaporò in un soffio e gli fece un sorriso radioso. “Sì.”

Non ci fu esitazione da parte di Tony perché sapeva che stava dicendo la verità – ed era la prima della giornata che non sembrava essergli stata estorta con la forza. Si abbassò e premette le labbra contro le sue, proprio lì, sul pavimento del corridoio. Le mani di Steve salirono fino a fermarsi sulle sue guance, accarezzandogli i capelli con le dita e facendolo sospirare. Era strano e piuttosto ridicolo baciarlo a testa in giù, ma al tempo stesso si sentiva come se il suo cuore fosse troppo grande per il suo petto, come se qualcosa di caldo e luminoso gli si fosse posato sullo stomaco, come se il reattore fosse scivolato e gli stesse sfrigolando nella pancia.

Quando si scostò, il biondo si alzò in piedi e lo tirò verso di sé in un altro bacio. Un rimbombo martellò dal piano di sotto e Steve si ritrasse con un sopracciglio inarcato verso di lui, che scosse la testa e lo riavvicinò a sé. Era tutto quello che avesse mai immaginato - o sperato - e anche di più. Era solido, inflessibile e caldo contro il suo petto, le sue braccia lo stringevano forte attorno alla sua vita, con una mano aperta alla base della schiena. Solo quando Steve approfondì il bacio tirandolo terribilmente vicino, si rese conto di essere lui, tra i due, quello che stava facendo dei piccoli mugolii di piacere.

Furono interrotti di nuovo, questa volta dalla vibrazione insistente nella sua tasca e, pur rompendo il bacio per leggere il messaggio, tenne un braccio attorno alle spalle dell’altro.

“Clint dice che sono riusciti a contattare Strange; l’incantesimo durerà ancora un paio d’ore e poi gli effetti scompariranno da soli.”

“Grazie a Dio,” Steve sospirò sollevato, nascondendo il volto contro il collo di Tony.

“Vuoi-” Interruppe l’ennesima domanda. “Ehm… potrei lasciarti fino a quando non è tutto finito, oppure potremmo nasconderci qui e farci due coccole; ti prometto che non ti chiederò più niente. O per lo meno ci proverò molto, molto seriamente.”

Steve fece scorrere i pollici lungo il profilo della sua mascella, poi gli posò delicatamente le mani ai lati del viso. “La seconda, grazie. Mi fido di te.” Tony si sentì riempire di nuovo di felicità.

“Sai, hai ancora il diritto di chiedermi qualcosa di personale. Che ne dici se… puoi farmi due domande per ogni volta che te ne ho fatta una per sbaglio? Impegnati, ho un sacco di storie umilianti.”

Per tutta risposta l’altro lo trascinò nell’appartamento, senza allentare la presa attorno ai suoi fianchi. “C’è solo una cosa che voglio chiederti veramente.”

Gli sfiorò il mento con le labbra mentre con una mano esplorava l’orlo della cintura e rispose, “Spara.”

“Davvero hai perso la testa per me?” Si mosse a disagio, nervoso, le dita che stringevano e rilasciavano la sua maglia.

Tony prese un bel respiro. “Se devo essere sincero sono già completamente innamorato di te,” disse lentamente, con cautela, soppesando le parole. Si rese conto che gli piaceva il modo in cui suonavano.

Steve gli fece un sorriso abbastanza luminoso da poter illuminare tutta la stanza. Si piegò in avanti e gli diede un bacio leggero sulla punta del naso. “Anche io sono innamorato di te,” sussurrò. “E io sono sempre sincero.”


End file.
